gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Königsweg (Episode)
"Der Königsweg" (im Original: "The Kingsroad") ist die zweite Episode der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die zweite Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Tim Van Patten. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D.B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 24. April 2011 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 9. November 2011 auf Sky. Inhalt Nachdem Bran wie durch ein Wunder den Sturz vom Turm überlebt hat, versuchen Königin Cersei Lennister und ihr Bruder Jaime alles, damit er nicht lange genug am Leben bleibt, um ihr dunkles Geheimnis aufzudecken. Nachdem Ned schließlich doch zugestimmt hat, als Hand des Königs anzutreten, verlässt er zusammen mit seinen Töchtern Sansa und Arya Winterfell in Richtung Süden, während seine Ehefrau Catelyn zurückbleibt, um sich um den immer noch im Koma liegenden Bran zu kümmern. Jon Schnee reist hingegen in den Norden, um der Bruderschaft der Nachtwache beizutreten. Tyrion Lennister beschließt, seiner Familie nicht in den Süden zu folgen, und stattdessen mit Jon zur Mauer im Norden zu reisen. Viserys hegt weiterhin die Hoffnung, den Eisernen Thron mithilfe der Dothraki zurückzuerobern, während seine Schwester Daenerys herauszufinden versucht, wie sie ihren neuen Ehemann Drogo zufriedenstellen kann. :Text: RTL II Handlung In Westeros thumb|300px|[[Tyrion Lennister|Tyrion befiehlt Joffrey, dass er Eddard und Catelyn Stark sein Beileid aussprechen soll]] Joffrey Baratheon weckt seinen Onkel Tyrion, welcher im Stall geschlafen hat. Tyrion fordert Joffrey auf, Eddard und Catelyn Stark sein Beileid für den schweren Sturz Brans auszusprechen. Nachdem dieser sich weigert und sein Desinteresse für das Schicksal Brans äußert, verpasst er Joffrey aufgrund dessen arroganten Antworten mehrmals eine Ohrfeige. Sandor Clegane, der "Bluthund", der die Szene beobachtet hat, warnt Tyrion, dass Joffrey diese Demütigung nicht vergessen wird, worauf Tyrion gelassen reagiert. Dann speist er mit seinem Bruder Jaime, seiner Schwester Cersei und deren Kindern, Tommen und Myrcella. Er erzählt, dass er mit zur Mauer reiten will, da er diese schon immer sehen wollte. Des Weiteren teilt er den bestürzten Geschwistern Cersei und Jaime mit, dass Bran den Sturz wohl überleben wird und er sich frage, was dieser dann wohl zu den Hintergründen des Sturzes zu erzählen hat. Königin Cersei trifft Catelyn am Bett des bewusstlosen Bran an, wo diese voller Sorge und Trauer um ihren Sohn wacht. Sie erzählt Catelyn augenscheinlich sichtlich gerührt, dass sie für Bran betet und versteht, was jetzt in ihr vorgeht. Sie selbst habe vor vielen Jahren ihren ersten Sohn verloren. thumb|300px|Jon in der Schmiede bei Mikken. Jon lässt währenddessen von Mikken, dem Schmied von Winterfell, ein neues Schwert speziell für Arya als Abschiedsgeschenk machen, da er diese vielleicht nie wieder sieht. Jaime sieht ihn beim Warten und spricht mit ihm abfällig über die Nachtwache und Jons Absicht, dort sein restliches Leben zu verbringen. Dann bringt Jon Arya das besonders leichte und schmale Schwert. Diese verabschiedet sich voll Freude über ihre eigene Waffe, die sie spontan "Nadel" nennt, von Jon. Jon sucht auch den immer noch bewusstlosen Bran an dessen Krankenbett auf, um sich zu verabschieden. Er "erzählt" Bran, dass er gen Norden an die Mauer gehen wird und "das Schwarz anlegt". Catelyn missfällt die Anwesenheit von Jon sehr, da sie immer noch nicht damit zurecht kommt, ein uneheliches Kind von Ned, einen "Bastard", auf Winterfell und in ihrer Familie zu haben. Hasserfüllt befiehlt sie ihm zu gehen, als Eddard hereinkommt. Da sein plötzliches Auftreten die Erinnerung an den einen Fehler ihres Mannes weckt, beginnt sie zu weinen und Eddard seine Schuld vorzuwerfen. Ned versucht sie zu trösten und erklärt ihr, dass sie für ihn und die Familie stark sein muss. thumb|300px|[[Robb Stark und Jon Schnee im Gespräch]] Kurz vor dem Aufbruch spricht Jon mit Robb Stark, mit welchem er sich in der Familie Stark immer am besten verstanden hat. Sie umarmen sich und Robb geht von dannen. Jon reitet schließlich mit Ned, Sansa, Arya, seinem Onkel Benjen Stark, dem Gnom Tyrion Lennister und der Kolonne des Königs aus Winterfell. An einer Wegscheide spricht Eddard noch mit Jon und weist ihn darauf hin, dass es für die Starks eine Ehre ist, Männer für die Nachtwache an der Mauer zur Verfügung zu stellen. Der Frage von Jon nach seiner Mutter weicht Eddard aus und verspricht, Jon beim nächsten Zusammentreffen darüber zu erzählen. Dann reitet dieser nach Königsmund, während Jon mit Benjen Stark und Tyrion Richtung Mauer reitet. thumb|300px|[[Robert Baratheon und Eddard Stark diskutieren über die Bedrohung aus Essos]] König Robert Baratheons Kolonne macht Pause und der König und Eddard unterhalten sich über ihre Vergangenheit. Als das Gespräch auf die Mutter von Jon, eine gewisse Wylla, fällt, ist Eddard voller Reue und möchte nichts über sie erzählen. Der König rechtfertigt sein und Eddards Verhalten mit den damaligen schlimmen Umständen im Krieg und deren Jugend. Robert übergibt Eddard eine übersandte Botschaft, in der steht, dass eine der noch übrigen und im Exil lebenden Targaryens, Daenerys, den dothrakischen Khal Drogo geheiratet hat. Er will diese töten lassen, bevor sie einen Nachfolger und potentiellen Thronräuber zeugen kann, aber Eddard möchte kein Kind ermorden und überzeugt Robert, sie nicht zu töten. Robert wird nachdenklich und ist sich sicher, dass es bald wieder Krieg geben wird. Die kleine Kolonne, die zur Nachtwache reitet, macht eine Pause. Tyrion erklärt Jon auf dessen Frage, wieso er soviel liest. Sein Bruder sei ein fantastischer Schwertkämpfer und er habe seinen scharfen Verstand. So wie ein Kämpfer sein Schwert immer wieder schärfen müsse, schärft er durch das Lesen seinen Verstand. Danach meint er zu Jon, dass er nicht an Weiße Wanderer und die anderen Kreaturen jenseits der Mauer glaubt und dass Jon sich falsche Illusionen über die Nachtwache gemacht hat. Diese würde größtenteils nur noch aus Abschaum, Mördern und Vergewaltigern bestehen, die zwangsweise zum Dienst an der Mauer verpflichtet worden seien. Maester Luwin erinnert Catelyn an ihre Pflichten als Herrin von Winterfell, die diese aus Sorge um Bran lange vernachlässigt hat. Catelyn will wegen ihrer Verzweiflung nichts davon hören, daraufhin verspricht Robb, der das Gespräch mitbekommen hat, sich darum zu kümmern. Luwin verlässt den Raum und Robb versucht, Catelyn zu überzeugen, wieder aus dem Raum zu gehen und ihre Pflichten zu erfüllen, unter anderem sich auch wieder dem kleinen Rickon zu widmen. Dann sieht er, dass die Bibliothek brennt, als er die Fenster schließen will und eilt nach draußen. Catelyn bleibt im Raum und als sie sich umdreht, sieht sie einen fremden Mann, der ihren Sohn mit einem Dolch töten will. Trotz heftiger Gegenwehr von Catelyn, gewinnt dieser die Oberhand aber Sommer, Brans Schattenwolf, tötet den Mann, indem er ihm die Kehle zerfleischt. Catelyn bleibt erleichtert aber durch das Messer des Meuchelmörders schwer an den Händen verwundet, zurück. thumb|300px|[[Rodrik Cassel zieht den Dolch aus der Scheide]] Catelyn geht wegen des erneuten Attentats auf Bran dem Sturz ihres Sohnes vom Turm genauer nach und entdeckt auf dem Boden des Raumes an der Spitze des Turms ein langes, goldenes Haar. Sie ist fest davon überzeugt, dass die Lennisters hinter dem Sturz stecken und ruft ihre treuesten Untertanen Maester Luwin, Rodrick und Theon Graufreud, sowie ihren Sohn Robb zu einer Besprechung zusammen. Sie erzählt ihnen von ihrem Verdacht und sagt, dass sie nach Königsmund reisen will, um herauszufinden, wem der Dolch aus valyrischem Stahl des Mörders gehört, da dieser dem Mörder offensichtlich zugesteckt wurde. Sie verabschiedet sich noch von Bran und reitet dann mit Rodrik Cassel los. thumb|300px|[[Sansa zwischen Ilyn Payn und dem Bluthund]] Die Kolonne des Königs macht abermals eine Rast, dieses Mal bei einer Taverne am Königsweg. Sansa wird von zwei Leuten, Sandor Clegane und Ilyn Payn, erschreckt, und sie versucht, ein höfliches Gespräch zu führen. Doch Payn geht davon und Sandor erklärt ihr, dass ihm vor Jahren die Zunge herausgeschnitten worden sei. Prinz Joffrey kommt dazu und schickt den Bluthund davon. Sie lässt ihren Schattenwolf, Lady, warten, während die beiden an einem Fluss spazieren gehen, wo allerdings auch Arya mit Mycah, einem Freund, spielt. Sie üben Fechten mit Stöcken. Joffrey zieht sein Schwert und fordert Mycah, den Metzgerburschen, dazu auf, doch mit ihm zu kämpfen, doch dieser traut sich nicht. Joffrey will Mycah reizen und verletzt ihn an der Wange, was diesen sehr schmerzt. Arya greift Joffrey daraufhin an und Joffrey schlägt mit seinem Schwert nach Arya. Als sie stürzt und Joffrey mit seinem Schwert zustechen will, greift Nymeria, Aryas Schattenwolf, ein und beißt Joffrey in den Arm. Sansa will sich um Joffrey kümmern und Hilfe holen, doch er schickt sie mit wütender und hasserfüllter Stimme davon. thumb|300px|[[Sansa spricht vor dem König]] Arya wirft Joffreys Schwert in den Fluss und versteckt sich im Wald. Dort verjagt sie Nymeria, da sie befürchtet, dass ihr Wolf wegen des Angriffs auf den Prinzen wahrscheinlich getötet werden würde, wenn sie die Lennistersoldaten die nach ihr suchen, finden. Des Nachts suchen auch die Starksoldaten, angeführt von Eddard Stark, nach ihr, als Jory Cassel ihm mitteilt, dass die Lennisters sie bereits gefunden und zum König gebracht haben. Dort wird Arya schließlich fälschlicherweise von Joffrey beschuldigt, ihn zusammen mit dem Metzgerburschen angegriffen zu haben. Arya erzählt die wahre Geschichte, welche aber niemand glaubt. Als Sansa als Zeugin dazukommt, sagt sie, dass sie nichts gesehen hat, da alles zu schnell vonstatten gegangen sei. Es wird auf Betreiben von Königin Cersei beschlossen, die beiden Kinder leicht zu bestrafen und den Schattenwolf zu töten. Da aber Aryas Schattenwolf nicht mehr da ist, soll der Schattenwolf von Sansa getötet werden. Eddard erklärt sich bereit die Wölfin selbst zu töten, da er einen Wolf aus dem Norden keinem Schlächter aus dem Süden übergeben will. Eddard sieht auf dem Weg zur Wölfin den Bluthund, welcher den Metzgerjungen nach einer langen Hetzjagd getötet hat. Mit einem Dolch tötet er widerwillig den Schattenwolf, während in Winterfell Bran erwacht ... In Essos Daenerys reitet gemeinsam mit Khal Drogo und seinem Khalasar durch Essos. Jorah Mormont macht sich Sorgen um sie, da sie weder isst noch trinkt und geschwächt sowie niedergeschlagen wirkt. Bei einem Halt kümmern sich mehrere Dienerinnen um sie. Ser Jorah Mormont rät Viserys nach dem Anhalten und dem Lager aufschlagen, zurück nach Pentos zu reiten, da er dort sicherer und bequemer auf die Entscheidung Drogos warten könnte, nach Westeros zu ziehen. Dieser will aber lieber bei dem Khalasar bleiben, da er sonst "nie seine Krone bekommen" würde. Die Dienerinnen von Daenerys erzählen ihr, dass es keine Drachen mehr gibt, doch eine, Doreah, scheint klüger zu sein. Als sie die anderen gehen lässt, erzählt diese Daenerys, dass sie eine Hure gewesen ist und ihr beibringen kann, wie sie Khal Drogo glücklich machen kann. In ihrem Zelt bringt Doreah Daenerys einige Sachen bei, um ihren Ehemann glücklich zu machen. Später folgt Daenerys ihrem Rat und scheint den Khal dann später in der Nacht tatsächlich zu überraschen und zu erfreuen. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Doreah *Irri *Rast *Attentäter *Ilyn Payn *Mycah *Lennister-Gardist Tode *Attentäter - Kehle von Sommer herausgerissen *Mycah - von Sandor Clegane umgeritten und getötet *Lady - auf Befehl von König Robert von Eddard Stark erstochen Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Sean Bean als Lord Eddard Stark *Mark Addy als König Robert Baratheon *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont *Harry Lloyd als Prinz Viserys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Richard Madden als Robb Stark *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Jack Gleeson als Prinz Joffrey Baratheon *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister Weitere Hauptbesetzung *Jason Momoa als Khal Drogo Nebenbesetzung *Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin *Jamie Sives als Jory Cassel *Ron Donachie als Ser Rodrik Cassel *Joseph Mawle als Benjen Stark *Roxanne McKee als Doreah *Dar Salim als Qotho *Amrita Acharia als Irri *Sarita Piotrowski als Jhiqui *Wilko Johnson als Ser Ilyn Payn *Rhodri Hosking als Mycah *Luke McEwan als Rast *Lalor Roddy als Attentäter *Conor Delaney als ein Lennister-Gardist *Callum Wharry als Prinz Tommen Baratheon *Aimee Richardson als Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon Stuntdarsteller *Talila Craig *Matt Da Silva *Razvan Gheorghiu *Derek Lea *Gáspár Szabó Nicht im Abspann genannt *Phil Barnhill als Baratheon-Wache *Boyd Rankin als Mikken *Robert Render als Nordmann Anmerkungen *In dieser Folge treten insgesamt 18 von 19 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung auf. *Jason Momoa wird als "Also Starring" (Gaststar) am Ende der Besetzungsliste im Abspann aufgeführt. Trivia *Der Titel der Episode leitet sich von dem Königsweg ab. Der Königsweg ist ein lange Straße und Hauptverkehrsweg, welcher von der Mauer bis nach Sturmkap reicht. *Erstmals taucht Vaes Dothrak auf der Karte im Vorspann auf, obwohl Daenerys Targaryen und die Dothraki erst das Dothrakische Meer durchqueren ehe sie dort nach einigen Episoden ankommen. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie :Hauptartikel: Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Yoren schließt sich der Gruppe um Jon, Benjen und Tyrion auf der Reise nach Norden bereits hier an und bringt zwei Bauerjungen von den Fingern zur Schwarzen Festung. *Die Geschehnisse am Gasthaus am Kreuzweg finden in den Büchern am selben Gasthaus, an der Rubinfurt und der Burg Darry statt. *Renly Baratheon und Ser Barristan Selmy treten erstmals auf, da neben Ser Ilyn Payn sie zum Gasthaus nach Norden gereist sind. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des zweiten Buches A Game of Thrones wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 9: Tyrion I *Kapitel 10: Jon II *Kapitel 12: Eddard II *Kapitel 23: Daenerys III - Daenerys' Erinnerung werden in mehreren Szenen verarbeitet. *Kapitel 13: Tyrion II - Yoren schließt sich der Gruppe um Jon, Benjen und Tyrion bereits hier an. *Kapitel 14: Catelyn III *Kapitel 15: Sansa I *Kapitel 16: Eddard III Galerie 102 Jon schenkt Arya Nadel.jpg 102 Robert Joffrey Baratheon Cersei Lennister.jpg 102 Jon Schnee Eddard Stark Verabschiedung.jpg 102 Jon holt Nadel bei Mikken ab.jpg 102 Jaime Jon 2.jpg 102 DerKönigsweg Winterfell Königsweg.jpg 102 Eddard Stark Cersei Lennister.jpg 102 Robb Stark und Jon Schnee.jpg 102 Sansa und Lady2.jpg 102 Lady Schattenwolf Nahaufnahme.jpg 102 Eddard und Arya Stark.jpg 102 Nachtwache Lager Königsweg.jpg 102 Ankunft Gasthaus am Kreuzweg.jpg 102 Rodrik Cassel Luwin.jpg 102 Robert Baratheon isst.jpg 102 Robert Baratheon Nahaufnahme.jpg 102 Nymeria geht fort.png 102 Dothraki Jorah Viserys.jpg 102 Jon Tyrion Benjen.jpg 102 Joffrey Cersei Illyn.jpg 102 Dolch Rodrik Luwin.jpg 102 DerKönigsweg Der Innenhof von Winterfell.jpg 102 DerKönigsweg Catelyn Stark.jpg 102 Joffrey 2.jpg 102 Joffrey 4.jpg 102 Ned 2.jpg 102 Jaime 2.jpg 102 Joffrey 3.jpg 102 Sansa Stark.jpg 102 Der Königsweg.jpg 102 Sansa Lady.jpg 102 Lady angekettet.jpg 102 Dracheneier.jpg 102 Catelyn und der Mörder.jpg 102 Luwin Nahaufnahme.jpg 102 Arya und Nymeria.jpg 102 Jaime.jpg 102 Cersei Myrcella.jpg 102 Ned Jory.jpg 102 Ned Illyn.jpg 102 Jaime Jon.jpg 102 Sansa Sandor.jpg 102 Cersei Tyrion.jpg 102 Joffrey Sansa.jpg 102 Ned Lady.jpg 102 Ned Arya.jpg 102 Sansa Verhör.jpg 102 Tyrion Joffrey.jpg 102 Ilyn Sansa.jpg 102 Jhiqui Nahaufnahme.png 102 DerKönigsweg Götterhain.jpg 102 Dothraki.jpg 102 Joffrey.jpg 102 Catelyn.jpg 102 sansa.jpg 102 Cersei.jpg 102 Ned.jpg Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The Kingsroad es:El Camino Real fr:La Route royale it:La Strada del Re pl:Królewski trakt (odcinek) pt-br:A Estrada do Rei ro:Drumul regelui (episod) ru:Королевский тракт zh:TV:第一季第二集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1